1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to satellite systems, and, more particularly, reflectors for satellite systems.
2. Description of the related art.
A reflector, commonly called a dish, is generally a parabolic section having a round, elliptical or other configuration. A reflector functions to gather radio or microwave frequency energy transmitted from the feedhorn or through the ambient environment from an external transmitter. The reflector can thus be used to receive and transmit signals to and from the satellite system. Reflectors are usually located outdoors, where snow and ice may collect on the receiving or concave side, degrading the performance of the reflector.
It is known to heat the front receiving surface of the reflector with an embedded heater wire. A problem with embedding a heater wire within a reflector is that it can be difficult or even impossible to repair the heater wire in the event that the heater wire is damaged during or after the embedding process. Another problem is that the decision to install a heater wire must be made before manufacture of the reflector. Often this decision must be made before it is known whether the reflector will be located in a climate sufficiently cold that a heater wire is required.
What is needed in the art is a reflector assembly for a satellite system including a heater assembly which inhibits or melts snow or ice accumulation on the reflecting surface of the reflector, can be easily installed after manufacture of the reflector, and can also be easily repaired.